Pirate Haters
by xxvolumezeroxx
Summary: Eustass Kid ,a man who works on his own has been put into a child by Jewelry Bonney and thrown of the deck when he was a sleep the child self of him is now lost on a island a pirate slaying girl finds him and takes him to the villarge but when jewelry's spell wears off he goes back to his original form and...oc x Kidd kinda
1. Chapter 1

Gosh...okay this is my 1st fanfic enjoy...ps. Don't mind gramma mistakes

It was a stormy night on the seas ,pirates clashing ,ships crashing, lightning roared the heavens glared down at the puny mortals bellow them.

As Kidd'd ship sailed through the ocean.

Kidd,a man full of pride was powerful and strong he was full of recklessness and didn't like being bossed was intelligent and smart. He can sink any ship that was in his way.

When people mentioned his name they shivered and crouches in fear as they are hearing stories of him out in the seas.

He knew everything thing to being a pirate but what he didn't know ,was that Jewelry Bonney was on his ship. She was still mad at him killing one of her crew mates for bumping in to him while he was eating

"I'll get you damn bastard Kidd" she whispered quietly aboard his ship so mad, she finished off a 5 pieces of steak in 2 rounds of bites and chews which was nearly impossible for a ordinary human.

At that very moment Kidd was sleeping on his chair with his head on the desk with a half eaten sandwich and the scent of acholhol obviously drunk from the party,he was snoring so loud people next door could hear him and couldn't sleep, but didn't bother risking their Asking asking him to stop snoring.

Jewlrey Bonney sneaked up to him and used her devil fruit powers and made him a 12 year old it took a while,but kidd was still weak from facing 15 herds of marine ships nonstop . Then she threw him off into the ocean of his very own pirate ship.

Kidd couldn't swim and was swallowing in dozens and dozens of seawater as he was about to sink,a school of unicorn fish swam by at such speed,Kidd floated up to the surface of the sea He couldn't move or talk at all because of his devil fruit and mainly because he haven't got the strength since he is a 12 year old kid now

After 2 days of drifting on the silent sea he was lucky enough not to die from both the lack of strength and food and also the possibility of drowning

when Kidd woke up he found himself smaller...much more smaller than ever he knew this was the power of a devil fruit,a devil fruit ate by the one and only jewelry Bonney he was so angry you could literally feel a killing aura surrounding him,even though he was 12 ,ever since he was small he had always been called a monster or a freak the size he was now,reminded him of his old memories.

He had a past much like Nico Robin he had people making fun of him ,teasing,bulling and calling him names. He had a scar as his past, a indeed painful one he couldn't ever resist, a past he had stayed silent about ,never telling anybody about and ever since then he never forgave anyone

"FUCK YOU BONNEY" he shouted as a bunch of fishgulls flew pass causing features loose and showered everywhere like rain

His voice echoed through out afterwards causing a girl pirate slayer to come out of her little villarge just south where kidd was,lying on the sand, covered in shells and smelling like he had just been devoured by a sea king and spat out after five minutes.

The villarge girl just followed kid's cursing voice and eventually found his 12 year old body half-dead lying on the rocky sand.(I'd say he was pretty lucky to still be there because at that time the tides were medium high and the wind was blowing very hard)

She gasped and decided maybe if she took him in, she could make him part of the villarge pirate slayers after all he did have a strong muscular body and had fiery red flaming hair that somehow resembled fire that made him look rather handsome in a way...

A.N. Okay that's it for today I will update this chapter soon so look forward to it ooor be a darling and tell your friends about this ooooooooor if you really are the god..review it


	2. Chapter 2

Err where the fuck am I ,Kidd thought ,as he rubbed his wrinkless forehead as soon as he touched his smooth skin he remembered Bonney turning him into a 12 year old and him lying on the sand and resting peacefully.

But what he didn't remember was him in a room, wearing a danm "I Heart Bacon" t-shirt and baggy blue pants with little cars stitched onto it while lying in a wooden bed ,with pillows stuck under it to keep it soft and silk made blankets.

Kidd then looked at his clothes these are for danm fucking 5 years old he thought ,but then again,he looked 12 anyway.

Someone must have thought I fainted thought Kidd angrily thinking that they underestimated him if only they knew he was a feared pirate part of the worse generation on sabody with a 470,000,000beri bounty.

Danm you Bonney. you bitch ,"I'll kill your whole crew next time I see you" Kidd whispered

"ohh your awake" a female voice came from a corner

"who the hell are you" blurted out Kidd never showing respect towards anyone

"hehehe what a rude little child you are"the girl said with laughter

after a long moment of awkward silence the girl began

"okay i'll tell you who I am ,I'm the daughter of the pirate slaying leader also know as the king of pirate killing Mia,my father runs the pirate slaying squad and right now you are in my room I found you lying on the beach and I thought I'd make you a pirate slayer,...join me" Mia said giving away all the information she knew

"oh and by the way I'm19"

"Pirate slaying?" Kidd said he thought if he knew more about other people slaying pirates he might be able to avoid them with his innocent ,cute 12 year old look.

But he also knew they deserved it for even ever thinking about being a pirate.

But on sencond thought he didn't want to avoid them because he then thought it was a cowardly foolish act,

but Kidd also knew better than to give out his true iddentidy of who he truly is in his petile, weak child form

"oh they slay pirates I don't want to join your father"

"...oh is that so...sorry I didn't want to be selfish and risk other people's lives especially children for my own problems...

Kidd loved to flirt with chicks when they felt like this sometimes but he just didn't fell like doing it now that he knew she slaughtered pirates and plus its kind of weird doing it when your 12 it just didn't feel right to Kidd.

Kidd decided(for once because he was in a good mood when he wakes up) he wanted to cheer her up but the other side of him, decided why he was talking to a pirate slaying women when he was suppose to be a blood curdling pirate him self.

Why the hell would he cheer up a girl he thought,but the positive side of him won

"hey Mia how bout we hang out somewhere"

"uhh sure? where would you like to go uhh.. sorry I forgot to ask your name what is it"

"call me Kidd" what a polite girl Kidd thought as he got out of bed

"oh um Kidd I'm sure I heard it somewhere before like on a wanted poste... Oh never mind where would you like to go then Kidd" smiled Mia

"Oh I think it would be better if I looked around your villarge or..maybe even see your father"smirked kid

That smirk made Mia blush. She could help but realize there was something different from all the other 12year boys in the village.

His eyes were steaming orange somehow resembling freedom,fighting and risks and at the same time...a little...handsome

Then a thought stung Mia what was she thinking, He was a damn 12year old boy already what was she thinking she then face palmed herself for thinking to much.

Then Mia and Kidd were walking down the unpolluted yet overpopulated streets

"since there are no pirates hurting us because of the pirate slaying squad Mia explained

foolish weak pirates Kidd thought

"are the pirate slaying squad really that great and talented" Kidd asked

"oh yea,they are the best pirate killing people ever especially my father even they!mean more to me than the marines"Mia replied

"my father wields the sword Excalibur ,that has been passed down our family blood line and DNA for since he wielded the sword no pirate has ever been able to defeat him" smiled Mia

Kidd wanted to break his reputation for fun and increase his bounty by admitting he is a pirate and destroying the island and him ,...after all destroying islands is Kidd's favourite thing to do but he also didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings after she picked him up from the beach.

Kidd thought things out very hard, and decided to leave the island secretly when his crewmates ,found him but until then ,he decided to enjoy the island in his child it was also is a good thing that grandpas of the village, can give him free food

"heeey Mia how have you been doing" called out a young man's voice standing by a hut

"Oh Jim,you asked me that yesterday,and you know I have been doing fine,after all I am the leader's daughter"

"hahahhaha,still using your father's authority,as always" smiled Jim

"grrrr Jiiiim!"

"and is that you're adopted brother or somethin ,cause I know your the only daughter of the leader"

"I just found him near the beach and decided to take him in ,he said his name was Kidd, say hello Kidd" said Mia treating Kidd like a child

"who is that brown headed weirdo"said Kidd with no manners at all

"hahaha how rude Kidd he is one of the pirate slayers my father hired Jim he's 22,3years older than me" Mia said giggling

"hey whats up kiddo"said Jim thinking he could make his first admirer

Kidd hated being looked as a child ,especially when it is someone younger than him,since he is 23 after all

"what'da'ya want " he said annoyed by that fact

"hahaha you really are a rude kiddo mate laughed Ji

Kidd was now,seriously pissed off,he can't stand people laughing at him when he mentioned finding the onepiece

and now laughing and treating him like a child? Definitely unexceptable

he wanted to kill that fucking Jim guy but decided to hide all his anger in until he turned big again.

"so we will just be going now i'll be showing kid around the villarge so bye"" Mia said waving

"Yea okay" Jim said waving back

Kidd was still staying silent thinking if his crew would ever find him but even if they did are they still going to regonise him as their captain ,if Jewelry's powers stays permanent all the thinking made Kidd want to lye down somewhere now.

after a moment of silent walking Mia broke the silence

"Kidd do you want to go to the my dad I'm sure he wants to meet you"

"fine but i'll rather goto sleep" said Kidd in a lazy tone

u enjoyed it going to update chapter soon brb review,tell other people or suggest ideals


	3. Chapter 3

"hmmm so this is the young boy you found on the beach "Mia's dad said wisely stroking his long beard

"yea nobody was around so i thought id take him in and make him apart of us"Mia said

the line APART OF US NOW made Kidd think more intensely then ever

he didn't want to be here for ever he wanted to find the onepiece and roam the seas he then thought what the fuck is his crew doing all this time .is Killer taking a afternoon nap or what then he thought,it was about time he told them the truth

"old man I'm a pirate captin and your a pirate slaying geezer so I want to challenge you to a duel"Kidd said going back to his old self

silence surrounded the room, as they can here mice running across the old hut

"are you death ya geezer" Kidd growled as dust was surrounding the air

"...hahahahahhaa,pirate captin? Well,yea,yea I believe you ,and I will challenge you to a duel between men "said Mia's dad using sarcasm

after a long time of laughing Mia whispered to Kidd

"are you sure about this my dad has special devil abilities and at the same time he wields the sword"Excalibur" maybe you shouldn't do this,Kidd" said Mia completely ignoring the fact that Kidd said he was a pirate,after all what would a twelve year boy do.

Wondering around the ocean,play pirates,only clauses death for his age

"so what ,doesn't matter" said Kidd smirking thinking about blood spills and crys

At first Mia thought what the heck is this twelve year old kid thinking,challenging my father? kids these days need to be taught a damn lesson from their parents. In fact where the hell is this kid's parents

did they abandoned him at sea or something?

Then Mia was beginning to think,maybe he's a chore boy on a pirate ship? No,no way that's not true at all,how can a kid this age be? never mind that I've got bigger things to worry about.

where is the nearest hospital?who the hell is this kid?is he a pirate?where is his parents? Does this kid know what he's going for All these thoughts made Mia start thinking of a solution.

"f-fine i'll tell ya something" said Mia's dad wiping the last drops of tears from his eyes and still catching his breath

"if you don't want to get coffinilized, then best get that smelly aura of yours out of this island" said Mia's father starting to look very serious and cruel

father never acted this way before

could it be her father knows something about this mysterious child, how could he talk like that,he's never been that mean to child before,has he?

"tch,I think that's my line you fucking geezer" said Kidd rudely

"fine,I was planning on letting you have one of my spare fishing boats in the shed to get to some other lawless island,but this is your choice for death

"DEATH?" Mia blurted out what the hang is going on here " father what are you talking about he's still just a lost abandoned child"?

"Mia..dear he's not who you think he is " Mia's father sighed pulling out his sword a bit

"LETS BATTLE HERE AND NOW" Mia father roared unleashing his sword and power into the surrounding gas causing it to go the opposite direction making Mia slip and fall over but Kidd remained still

A.N that's all for today I will upgrade this chapter soon srry about the ooc bits


	4. Chapter 4

As Kidd quickly and flexibly dodged Mia's dad's dangerous sword slashes with his hands in pockets he quickly asked as he catches his balance without a pant

"how did you know about me"

Mia nearly fainted at that line,there was so much things going on already today.

all the confusing things and welcomes.

More importantly how the hell can a kid doge all those attacks like that without even a scratch or spec on him.

There hardly was any openings.

Mia knew he wasn't any old, ordinary kid or so. Kidd hasn't even pulled out one attack yet,yet Mia was already surprised and worried about her father at the same time.

"tch i thought Mia had already told you before, never mind I guess it's pretty obvious now already,

I ate the aura aura no mi,I can sense any ones aura regardless of a pirate or a human" smirked Mia's dad

Kidd kind of got offended by the fact that he differs pirates and humans

but smirked and said smoothly

"are there any differences between me and you"

"of corse there are pirates, are basterds who rampage and murder people and their villages without any hesitations " replied Mia's dad straight away

"my parents were killed by your kind" he roared straight away about to slice Kidd in half

those words made Kidd real angry now,he was now pissed and will kill anyone in his way

"repel" he whispered as Mia's dad's sword went soaring towards him as he grabbed it and crushed it with his hands it with that gone it left Mia's dad completely defenseless

he gasped and fell to his knees at that time sighing

was he hiding all that power inside him all this time Mia thought she didn't know which side to cheer for,

she knew there were good and bad pirates in this world but the person about to lose the fight ,was her father what kind of daughter doesn't respect his or her own father

"listen geezer I don't know what kind of bad relationship you have with pirates but always remember these words

"_is there anything wrong with being free"_

"some pirates might rampage villarges for fun but they don't know the true meaning of being a pirate in fact they even deserve to be called a pirate in this world,some say pirates are bad but they aren't those pirates they are talking about aren't pirates at all in any way actually ya hear geezer people become pirates in order to beconr free or because they like roaming the seas and don't put "pirates" in the level of those scumbags who don't know the true meaning of being a pirate"

those words made Mia's dad stay silent for a while

with his daughter watching him confused he's got to think up some excuse

"w-well then why do they want to roam the seas" Mia's dad quickly came up with

"...huh ya mean you don't know hahahhaha" Kidd busted about into laughter

"in order to become the pirate king and find the onepiece"

at that very moment Mia's Dad got the correct ideal of being a pirate but on the other side Bonney's spell was up Kidd quickly turned big again with his old clothes and furry coat back on

"h-he,I know that face" Mia quickly said

"y-your,with the biggest bounty of the supernovas 470,000,000 Eustass Kid

"my,my have I gotten this famous already" chuckled Kidd in amusement having his old accent and language back

"it's hard to actually believe you were that Kid,Kidd" gasped Mia scared now that she knew who he really was

at that moment the door to the hut flew open

"captin Kidd" called out Killer "we were looking for you everywhere"

"c'mon lets go already" said Heat

"about time" Kidd said waving good bye and running out

"y-you mean you aren't going to kill my father"? Mia said surprised at this certain pirate

"another time I've got a certain someone to kill"

"u-uh um KIDD"

no reply came back

_onboard Kidd's ship_

"Crew locate the nearest ship and destroy it "called out Killer

"how are you feeling today " captin

"hey Killer.. did you think we could have taken that girl with us"Kidd said silently

"tch ,by the looks of it,it looks like you found your self a crush" chuckled Killer

"shut up"blushed Kidd

"but even if she's your crush ,girls are still too weak to be on out pirate crew" Killer said

PIRATE crew thought Kidd

even Kidd wasn't quite sure what the true meaning of being a pirate is

"killer"

"yea captin "

"what is the true meaning of being a pirate"

REVIEWS tell me what you think of it and I might continue writing fanfiction s regarding Kidd


End file.
